


Little happy times

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67





	Little happy times

      It has turned dark outside in Lebanon but Sam and Dean don’t notice much of it. They have come back from a hunt and are exhausted but it is too early to go to sleep yet.  On their way they had stopped by and got some pizza for dinner.

      They sit down on the bed in Sam’s room, plates with their double cheese pepperoni pizza on their knees and watch Scary Movie.

When they finish their food the movie is nearing the end. Sam had already yawned multiple times. He scoots closer to his brother’s side resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows. Sam only snuggles closer.          “What’s that?” Dean asks. Sam blushes slightly. “I’m just a little…needy.” he shrugs. Dean chuckles and turns off the TV. Sam looks at him in question.

      “C’mere.” Dean grins and puts his arm around Sam who immediately pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet eagerly and Dean smiles into the kiss. Sam wraps his arms around Deans neck as he sinks back into the mattress, Dean over him lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

      “Stay here,” Sam mutters as they pull apart to get some oxygen. He only receives a quick nod as an answer and their mouths crash onto another again. Sam with all his height and mass pushs up against Dean, presses his brother backwards into his pillow not breaking the kiss. His tongue playing teasingly with Deans, pulling away again and he’s sucking and nipping on Dean’s lower lip. The older gives away little whines and Sam smiles. Then he yawns again and Dean is laughing.

      “We should sleep” Sam mutters sleepily but content. Dean pulls the covers over them and turns off the light. Sam’s head falls heavily down on his brother’s chest, he wraps an arm around his torso and Dean does the same. Now letting slip out a yawn as well he snuggles closer to his younger brother and they both fall asleep as soon as they shut their eyes.


End file.
